¿Eso es un GALLETA?
by xXGumiLeonaXx
Summary: xD Ralf tiene una idea herronea


**¡¿Eso es una GALLETA?**

Era una mañana normal en la militarizada, como era de costumbre, Leona hacía sus ejercicios matutinos en el gimnasio.

-Maldición…-Murmuro la chica mientras cargaba a duras penas una toalla y se secaba el sudor que tenía en su cuello, tomó un vaso con agua que tenía a un lado y sin más se lo tiro en la cabeza, por hoy era suficiente. Permaneció sentada un buen tiempo hasta que sintió algo raro en ella, tomo con rapidez todas sus cosas y se marcho dejando en su marchar un par de gotas de agua en el suelo.

Por otro lado Ralf había llegado de una misión y ahora permanecía informándole lo sucedido a al comandante Heidern.

-Buen trabajo, capitán. -Dijo Heidern saludando cordialmente a Ralf colocando su mano derecha en su cien.

-Misión cumplida. –Dijo Ralf imitando el movimiento del mayor.

-Tok tok- Sonó la puerta (xD vaya efectos especiales xD)

-Adelante. – Heidern hablo, mientras que la puerta se habría lentamente, no era mas que Leona asomando su cabeza.

-A Leona pasa. – La chica obedeció, al parecer ya se había bañado y cambiado. -¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Heidern.

-Papá, esto… ¿me das una galleta?- La voz de Leona tembló, mientras Ralf, abro ampliamente sus ojos, era algo así como estar en el limbo. Tuvo la gran necesidad de reírse pero se detuvo, le era imposible, ¡Leona! ¡LEONA! ¿Pidiendo unas galletas? Le era algo demasiado divertido, y más si Leona lo decía de esa forma, con aquel leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y con voz temblorosa.

-Claro. – Dijo Heidern dirigiéndose a su escritorio, mientras abría el tercer cajón y sacaba una bolsa de plástico negra, metió su mano y de ella saco una bolsa de plástico verde, Leona se la arrebato totalmente sonrojada, y le dedico una mirada amenazante que no paso desapercibida por Ralf, mientras que Heidern simplemente sudo frio. Ralf quería reírse, pero no podía tenía que permanecer con su compostura, pero mas importante, ¿eso era una galleta?... mas bien parecía algo muy ajeno a una galleta, no podía ver claramente ya que Leona la escondía con sus dos manos, esta se giró y notó como la miraba Ralf, se sonrojo aún mas y sin siguiera decir "Pio" salió de la habitación corriendo. Mientras Ralf le siguió.

-1 hora después-

-Clark, hoy en la mañana cuando llegue de la misión, Leona entro al despacho del jefe.- Aja, ¿y?- dijo Clark recargado en la pared escuchando atentamente a su amigo. - pues, estuvo muy raro.- Dijo sentándose en el suelo. -¿ha, Porque lo dices? – Pregunto imitando a su superior y sentándose a un lado de el mientras Ralf se dirigía a la oreja de su acompañante. – Leona le había pedido una Galleta al Comandante, lo que me extraño fue que estaba totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa.- concluyo Ralf mientras que Clark se rió a todo pulmón.-Ralf, ¿no me digas que no sabes que tipo de galletas son esas?- seguía riéndose mientras que Ralf arqueo una ceja.

-¿De que hablas?- Preguntó al no entender que era lo que sucedía.

-Me refiero a que…- Clark no pudo terminar ya que Leona le había tirado un fuerte golpe y lo mando a volar estrellándose contra un muro, Ralf sintió que se le fruncía el asterisco, cerró con fuerza sus ojos, seguro que el seguía, pero… el golpe nunca llego, abrió sus ojos lentamente y observo como Leona sujetaba fuertemente su vientre.

-¿Leona, que tienes?- Pregunto Ralf levantándose de su lugar para ir a con la joven.

- Na-nada, solo ayúdame a sentarme…- dijo, mientras Ralf la cargaba y la dirigía a la banca mas cercana del establecimiento, con mucho cuidado la sentó. Leona suspiro.

-Son toallas femeninas…-suspiro de nueva cuenta la joven, Ralf la miró confundido.

-Las galletas, son toallas femeninas, así se les dice.- Dijo Leona con una mirada seria y nada divertida, si no algo amenazante, Ralf se abofeteo mentalmente y se dijo a el mismo mil veces IDIOTA.

-Ahora entiendo porque estabas toda sonrojada.- Leona asintió.

-Bueno no tienes porque, es algo muy normal, soldado. Ve y descansa.- Ordeno mientras leona se levantaba de su asiento y lo saludaba. –Entendido…- sin más se retiro.

-1 mes después-

-¡Ralf! – Llamo Leona a lo lejos mientras que Ralf salía de su entrenamiento y salía rumbo a ella. -¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto.- Necesito unas galletas, ¿me las puedes dar?- La chica sonrió levemente.

Ralf se encamino a donde sus cosas y de su mochila saco una paquete de galletas.

-Aquí las tienes.- Leona sonrió y se retiro.

Desde hoy, Heidern se ocuparía de aquellas GALLETAS y Ralf de las otras galletas, si era lo que necesitaba Leona, así estaría bien….


End file.
